To optimize the accuracy of debridement, the burn surgeon must determine the viable cutaneous circulation at different levels in the skin and burn eschar. A "viable ODT signal" from the tissue underlying the eschar, or from the zone of stasis of burned skin, could indicate that the surgeon has reached the zone of stasis before excising vigorously perfused tissue. If this surgical precision or accuracy were possible, only the avascular necrotic skin would be removed, thereby conserving underlying tissue and decreasing the need for blood transfusions, anesthesia, and skin grafting. From information provided by ODT, preoperatively, the burn surgeon can decide on one of two possible treatment plans for casualties with burn injuries (a) concentrate on supporting the patient while the burn wound evolves and wound healing begins; or (b) immediate burn debridement with skin grafting. Intraoperatively, ODT provides guidance regarding the optimal depth for burn debridemen t p rior to definitive closure. Postoperatively, ODT can be used to monitor physiologically significant healing events including neovascularization. The potential to rapidly and accurately image and distinguish viable from nonviable tissue over large areas and at different depths would be of enormous benefit to the attending burn surgeon.